theofficialbestiaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Daemon
The daemon was the original infernal creature of the Warcraft series — the chaotic evil denizens of the Lower Planes. Daemons were summonable by the warlock unit of Warcraft: Orcs & Humans and later appeared as the minions of Gul'dan in a mission of Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness. The daemon design was scrapped for Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. (Note that daemon is pronounced the same as "demon".) The daemon image does not directly conform to any race of the Burning Legion, but they do share enough similarities with the ered'ruin to assume that they might, in fact, have been Doomguard. World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade actually uses a doomguard model for the Summoned Daemon, implying that this speculation may be correct. "Dae'mon" (with an apostrophe) means "twisted soul" or "demon" in Orcish and was used by Durotan to describe warlock pets and orcs who drank Mannoroth's blood. "Daemon" (without the apostrophe) is a term used by both the Horde and Alliance in varying sources such as Warcraft I, Warcraft II and World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. It is believed it is used as a variant spelling of "demon" having nothing to do with the Orcish term. For example, in the Warcraft II manual they call Kil'jaeden a "daemon" and Sargeras is called Daemonlord Sargeras. Gul'dan is said to have entered in a pact with a sect of daemons led by the Daemonlord Sargeras. Medivh is said to have consorted with daemons and Gul'dan learned from Kil'jaeden about countless daemon races. Daemons of the First War Human description Denizens of the underworld, these creatures are the most powerful entities to ever exist in the lands of Azeroth. Their aptitude in the arts of deception and combat are only equaled by their sadistic nature, and the puissance they possess in the black arts of magic. They command the searing fires of Hell as if it were their plaything. They are the true lords of chaos, wreaking havoc at every step and destroying what they wish. There is rumored to be a gateway that appears every thirteenth full moon that bridges the gap between Azeroth and the underworld, and it is during these brief moments that the daemons can come to this place. Legend also states that some have the power to summon these creatures and control them, but if this is so, none are alive to tell the tale of how it is accomplished. Orc description These hellspawn are evil incarnate. The ability to summon these dark minions of the underworld has long been lost, though the Warlocks seek to find those secrets once again. Breathing flame and wielding a blade forged in the fires of Hades, destruction and death are their greatest desire. These daemons possess cruelty beyond the imagining of even the sickest mind, and delight in the execution of their plans. If there is a way to send these monsters back into the pits that spawned them without the loss of many lives, it too is a secret locked away in time. Daemons of the Second War Daemons are the ancient and corrupt denizens of the lower planes. These winged creatures of fire are legendary for their fondness of destruction and brutal cruelty. Daemons harbor a lustful hatred for all mortals and hunger for any chance to bring pain and death upon them. It is rumored that Gul'dan has entered into a pact with a sect of Daemons loyal to the Daemonlord Sargeras who are willing to aid the Warlock in finding their master’s tomb. Daemons in the Burning Crusade The daemons of Warcraft: Orcs & Humans are referenced in Chess Event in Karazhan in the form of the Summoned Daemon chess piece. It takes the place of a Rook on the Horde side. Trivia/Notes (TBA) Credits *The entirety of this article comes directly from Wowpedia. The article can be viewed here. *The artwork on this article is official and was created by Blizzard Entertainment and/or their affiliates. Category:Races Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures Category:Demons